


Mounting of the Guard

by Ludovica



Category: TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works, The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Cunnilingus, F/F, Oral Sex, Outdoor Sex, POV Female Character, mentions of non-monogamy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-14
Updated: 2013-06-14
Packaged: 2017-12-15 00:33:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/843242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ludovica/pseuds/Ludovica
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tauriel distracts her lover from her duties...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mounting of the Guard

**Author's Note:**

> I promised to write Tauriel pushing another Lady Elf against a tree and going down on her for Femslash Friday after the trailer for DoS was released - and I'm totally keeping that promise :D

They were far enough East that a few rays of precious sunlight perforated through the thick, dark foliage of the gnarly trees. She had pinned Ceirien against the bark of one of those trees, her knees spreading her lover’s legs while her hands fiddled with the strings holding the collar of her vest together. Ceirien’s lips opened under her own, and Tauriel greedily sucked her lower lip into her mouth, suckling on it until she could hear her lover’s gasp and felt how she pushed against her.

Tauriel pulled away with a grin. Ceirien’s cheeks were flushed, and a few strands of her dark, nearly black hair had found their way out of her tight braids, framing the olive-colored oval of her face like willow branches. Tauriel moved one of her knees up, into the crotch of the Elf maiden’s leather breeches, and grinned when Ceirien immediately started to grind down on it. She took hold of the smaller Elf’s wrists and pinned them down beside her head, then she kissed her again, ferociously, greedily.

“We don’t have a lot of time…” she whispered when she pulled away again. Ceirien looked at her with her big, dark eyes for a second, then she grabbed the back of her Captain’s neck and pulled her closer again, obviously unwilling to let go of her lips for too long. Her need was obvious to Tauriel, and it made her smile against her mouth.

“Well, if you put it like that…” she murmured against her lips, then she laid a kiss onto her slender neck before she dropped to her knees. “We’ll have to make enough time, won’t we?”

Ceirien just groaned at that, and again her hands were in Tauriel’s hair. Apparently she didn’t want to be the only one with disheveled braids when they had to get back to their posts… Tauriel knew that she couldn’t expect much more of an answer – Ceirien never talked much during their encounters, other than Rhíwanor, who would murmur sweet nothings to her throughout their trysts. Though at least Ceirien was very susceptible to Tauriel’s propensity for cheeky banter, and so Tauriel didn’t feel at all discouraged by her silence when she opened the lacings of her breeches.

“Hello my little friend…”, Tauriel whispered as she pulled Ceirien’s breeches down, revealing the silky black locks between her legs. She smiled to herself when she felt Ceirien’s slender fingers tugging on her hair, and gently laid a kiss upon the skin just below her hipbone. “Just a second, my love…” she whispered, then she lifted her legs up and ducked her head a bit to lay them down on her shoulders, so that the breeches that were now around her knees were behind Tauriel’s neck, and Ceirien’s thighs were on her shoulders.

She felt how Ceirien’s grip became harder for a second, then it loosened slightly and she started to wriggle about, closer to Tauriel, until her sex was right before her mouth. Ceirien was light enough that Tauriel could hold her on her shoulders alone while she was leaning against the tree, the heels of her boots gently pressing against her back.

“One of these days I’ll have to explain a very awkward neck strain to some poor sod of a healer…” she mumbled against Ceirien’s curls, and her lover’s whole body shook with her giggles. Tauriel grinned and kissed the spot where her sex opened, then let her tongue dip into those sweet folds.

Ceirien gasped nearly immediately, vocal and susceptible for any sort of caress as always. For a second Tauriel wondered how far off the next guards were – but then Ceirien pushed her thighs just ever so slightly against her ears, and she decided that she couldn’t care less.

Tauriel sighed lowly as she licked through the length of her cunny, from the opening of her sheath to the little bud just below the merging of her outer leaves. Ceirien whimpered, in that sweet little way of hers that made her sound like a fox cub – one of those noises that Tauriel just couldn’t get enough of. She smirked and pushed her tongue against her bud, then cupped her buttocks and squeezed, until Ceirien let out a little cry.

Tauriel grinned against her sex and kneaded her buttocks a little longer, then she licked through her slit again. Ceirien was dripping wet by now, writhing and moaning on her shoulders. Tauriel hummed lowly as her salty taste spread on her tongue, and she sighed when she licked over her bud once more. Two of her fingers stroked over her taint, massaging it slowly, before the tip of one dipped into the wetness of her entrance. She shuffled a little bit farther forward, so that Ceirien’s hips were caught between her face and the bark of the tree, and pushed her lips to the skin around her lover’s clitoris, so that she could start to gently suck on her sweetest spot.

Ceirien bucked against her, her fingers entwining with her hair, tugging her braids, her nails scraping the skin of her scalp. She let out sweet little whimpers and increasingly desperate moans, and Tauriel was nearly sorry that she hadn’t put her down onto the floor so that she could hear her noises better; for Ceirien had started to push her thighs against Tauriel’s ears again, muffling every sound her lover uttered. But the softness of her skin against her cheeks, the quivering of her flesh all around her head, the intensity of her taste compensated enough for that, Tauriel thought. After all, this wouldn’t be the last time that she’d draw such noises from her little lover…

It slowly became hard to breath between her legs. Tauriel licked over her bud again and pushed her finger deeper into her, then added a second one and a third one. She was completely wet, completely open for her – her heat was outright sucking her fingers in.

Tauriel let the tips of her fingers slide up and down the front wall of her sheath, sucking and licking her sweet spot with more and more fervor while her juices ran down her chin and wetted the tip of her nose and spread on her cheeks and on Ceirien’s own thighs. Ceirien whined and whimpered, moaned and gasped, writhed against the tree bark behind her, bucking her hips against Tauriel’s lips. She was close, that much was more than obvious – and a good thing it was too, for her legs had intensified their grip around Tauriel’s head and the lack of air was slowly making her giddy – but Ceirien wasn’t quite there, not yet…

Tauriel moved her fingers deeper, stretching her entrance and earning a groan from her lover – then she twisted her fingers just so, one finger crooking to push against the backside of her clitoris, the part that extended to the inside of her body and made her tremble with pleasure, and again she pushed her lips against her bud, suckling on it until she heard that sweet, desperate cry that nearly made the heat between Tauriel’s own legs peak, felt Ceiriens hands pull at her hair and her thighs squeezing her head.

She kept licking and sucking and rubbing while Ceirien’s cries grew softer, less urgent, until they turned into tiny, high-pitched whines. Tauriel slowed her fingers and tongue, then pulled her fingers out of her body and licked a last time through the length of her sex. Then she leaned back, slowly, letting Ceirien slide down until her knees were on Tauriel’s shoulders, before she slipped her arms beneath Ceirien’s to support her while she laid her down onto the forest floor before she ducked her head out of the triangle that her legs and her breeches formed.

Ceirien sighed and let her legs sink to the ground. Her cheeks were ruddy and her pupils blown, her lips red as cherries and her chest was still moving with her heavy breaths. Her wetness had spread to the silky patch of hair between her legs, and her sex was still dark, flushed with blood, wet between her glistening thighs, wet with both her own juices and Tauriel’s saliva. She looked exhausted, tired, and absolutely satisfied.

A grin appeared on her worn-out face as she looked up at Tauriel. “Lady Rhíwanor’s right, you know, Captain?” she asked in her strong, lilting Silvan accent.

“About what?” Tauriel asked, running a hand over the soft, still uncovered skin of Ceirien’s thigh.

“That you’re a messy eater…” Ceirien dimpled with mirth when Tauriel needed a second to understand what she meant, before the slightest bit of a blush rose to her cheeks.

“Rhíwanor has horribly high standards for that sort of thing”, she quipped, but nevertheless pulled out a handkerchief to wipe Ceirien’s juices from her face. When she was done she smacked her lips, humming with pleasure at the taste that still lingered on her lips.

Just when Ceirien pulled her breeches up to close them, Tauriel suddenly heard steps behind them. Her hand was on her dagger faster than she could even turn around.

“Who’s there?!” she called out.

“Just me!” called a familiar voice, and Ceirien blushed deeply and quickly laced her breeches when the Prince of Mirkwood appeared behind a tree.

Tauriel couldn’t keep back a grin when she saw Legolas taking the situation in, raising his eyebrows at the disheveled state of Tauriel’s hair and Ceirien’s flushed face.

“You didn’t watch us, did you?” she asked as she stood up, brushing off humus from her leather breeches.

“I’d never”, the prince replied nonchalantly, then nodded towards Ceirien. “You’re supposed to take Candagar’s watch. He’s already complaining.”

“Candagar’s always complaining…” Ceirien mumbled under her breath, but she still took her weapons up and bowed to the prince, then smiled to Tauriel, before she skipped off into the dark underbrush of the forest.

Legolas looked after her, then at Tauriel. “Care to accompany me back to the halls?”

Tauriel was still looking at the tree behind which Ceirien had vanished from her sigh; at the question she sighed and shrugged. “Sure. Might as well bug a few of my guards for overdue reports.” She was slightly miffed that she hadn’t really had time to let Ceirien return her the favor – but well, she’d see her again in the evening.

She sighed and took up her own bow and quiver, then turned around to Legolas – who was looking at her with one of his eyebrows lifted, a hardly suppressed grin playing around his lips.

“What?” she asked, slightly irritated (dealing with sexual frustration wasn’t exactly her strong suit; that was one of the reasons why she had two lovers instead of just one).

Finally, Legolas couldn’t hold his grin back anymore.

“You might want to touch up your braids before we go back, my friend. You look as if some wild beast had attacked you.”


End file.
